The Accident
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Well, Misaki and Usui have an accident that makes Misaki really confused. What accident? Will Usui's family and Walker family accpet her? Please RnR!
1. The New Chapter One: The Accident

**The Accident**

**The New Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine.

**-ooo-**

**Sunday, February 19****th****. 05.45 AM**

Misaki groaned in annoyance when the sun came out and shone brightly through the windows, slowly pulling her out of her dreams. She tried to continue her dreams by shifted her position, trying to get rid of the light that was trying to end her dreams.

The wind from the air conditioner made her body felt so cold. She groaned again and reached out her hand, groping the bed, searching for her phone. Instead she found a muscular chest. Her eyes snapped open and her body stiffened immediately.

Right in front of her was Usui Takumi, who was sleeping soundly. She wanted to scream but she shut her mouth at the thought if she screamed, it would wake up Takumi from his sleep and the problem would be bigger. Then she realized that she was at Takumi's apartment and wore nothing under this blanket, in his bed.

"_What the hell is going on? What have I done last night? Did we… have sex?"_ Misaki thought nervously.

Misaki slowly got up and cursed when she twisted her body the wrong way, sending a sharp pain between her legs.

"_Alright… I guess… we did…"_ She said bitterly, accepting the fact that she was not a virgin anymore.

"_Why, of all people I know, it has to be him?"_

She tried to stand up, ignoring the pain in her nether regions.

She found her clothes that scattered on the floor.

Then she remembered…

_Flashback_

"_Ta–Takumi!" She breathlessly gasped._

"_Misaki!" Takumi grunted in pleasure. _

_End of Flashback _

"_What the hell? I must be really really really drunk last night, even I called that stupid alien Takumi." _Misaki shook her head. And then she gasped.

"_Why did I ever get drunk? I only drank the punch and ate some cakes. Was the punch spiked?"_ The only thing she knew, she would kill Igarashi if something bad happened to her.

She dressed herself and when she was ready, she took her phone from the nightstand. She turned on her phones and realized that it was still 6 am. Maybe she could go home and pretended that nothing had happened between her and Usui Takumi.

**-ooo-**

On the way to her house, Misaki recalled what happened before last night.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Saturday, February 18__th__. 04.35 PM._

"_I think you have to stop working, Ayuzawa. You've been working on those reports for 2 hours. Maybe you can stop and relax for a while. And… maybe you can have some time with me." Takumi grinned while sitting beside her. _

_Misaki groaned. "No. I need to get these reports done so I can enjoy my weekend tomorrow. And I won't have time to play with you, Usui!"_

_Takumi pouted. "Don't you miss me? I really miss my maid, you know?"_

"_Unlike you, I don't. I will never."_

"_Not even one bit?"_

"_Not even one bit. So could you please go somewhere? You are really annoying and distracting me."_

"_Alright." Takumi said, getting up. _

_He stood in front of her desk and bending over her. "Don't forget, I will pick you up at 7 pm. Be sure to wear something nice okay? And it must be a dress." _

"_Wait! Pick me up? Dress? What do you mean?"_

"_We are going to Igarashi's party of course. Don't you get this invitation?" Takumi took out a folded paper from his pocket. He gave it to Misaki._

"To Usui Takumi.

You are invited to come to my birthday's party that held on Saturday, February 18th, 2012 at 7.30 pm. The place is Miyabigaoka School's ballroom. Please come on time. You don't have to bring me a gift because I already have everything!

By Igarashi Tora

P.S. I won't take no as an answer and don't forget to bring a date._" Misaki scowled at the last line of the paragraph._

"_Then where is my invitation?"_

"_I think it is under your bag." Takumi pointed to a letter under Misaki's bag._

"_Well, Ayuzawa, since you are also invited to that party, I will take a conclusion that you are my date."_

_Before Misaki could speak, Takumi already cut her off. He pushed his finger to her lips. _

"_Ah ah ah, you aren't allowed to speak. I won't take no as an answer. Got it?"_

_Misaki nodded. Didn't know what to say. Takumi smiled._

"_Good then. See you later." Takumi stole a small kiss and went out._

"_You pervert!" Misaki screamed but Takumi was already gone._

**-ooo-**

_At 7 pm, Takumi was already in front of Misaki's house. He knocked the door and was greeted by Minako, Misaki's mother._

"_Ara, Usui-kun, come on in!" Minako let Takumi went in. _

_After Takumi sat down, Minako asked him. "So, you are going to pick up Misaki?"_

"_Yes, Ayuzawa-san. We are invited to our friend's party. Is it okay?"_

"_Of course, it is okay. I must thank you, for making Misaki relieve her anger to men. I was afraid she still hated men but she seems to change a lot when you become her friends."_

_Takumi smiled. "Not a problem. I'm glad to help."_

"_We're ready!" They heard Suzuna's voice from behind._

_Takumi looked up and his mouth formed a smile._

_Misaki was wearing a black, strapless dress hugged her from the chest to her hips, and from there on it effortlessly flowed out until her kness. Suzuna really did a good job._

_Suzuna stared at Takumi and said, "What do you think, Usui-kun?"_

"_You look amazing…" said Takumi._

_Misaki blushed madly and said, "..thanks."_

"_Well, don't you two look handsome!" Minako exclaimed. "Let's take a picture!"_

"_Momm.." Misaki awkwardly smiled as she approached them. "You know, it's getting really late. Maybe next time–"_

"_It's okay, Ayuzawa." Takumi cut her. "We are not in hurry. The party will wait for us."_

"_B-but.."_

_Before Misaki could finish, Minako suddenly brought a handkerchief and dabbed at her fake tears. "Of course, you are late for the party. I should have known better than asking my oldest daughter for a picture when she has to go to meet her friends. I just wanted a picture of her with her future husband."_

"_He is NOT my future husband or my boyfriend. He is _just_ a date, alright?"_

_This time, Takumi brought a handkerchief and cried._

"_Do you really think of me just as a date? How cruel of you, Ayuzawa!" _

_Misaki sighed. "Okay, okay! I get it." She grabbed Takumi's arm and dragged him to stand next to her._

"_Let's take a picture. Just one picture, alright?"_

_Minako nodded happily. She clapped her hands, giving Suzuna a sign. "Suzuna! Camera please!" _

_Suzuna stepped in and gave Minako the camera._

_Takumi slipped his arm around Misaki's waist, startled Misaki. "Hey! What are you–" _

_Takumi didn't turn his head, he just said, "Say 'Cheese'."_

_The flash turned off and Misaki quickly threw Takumi's arm from her waist. "Let's get going."_

_Takumi nodded. "So, Ayuzawa-san, I think it's time for us to go."_

"_Of course." Minako and Suzuna accompanied them to the front door._

"_You don't have to wait for me to come back, just go to sleep okay?" Misaki asked Suzuna._

"_Of course, I know you will not be home until midnight since you will stay at Usui-kun's apartment." Suzuna smiled slyly while Misaki was blushing madly._

"_Take care of her, Usui-kun." Minako smiled._

"_I will. We're leaving now!"_

_Takumi reached for Misaki's hand and gripped it tightly._

"_Let's go."_

_When they reached the front gate, a car already parked in front of it._

"_Whose car is this?"_

" _Mine. I rented it, actually."_

"_I don't know that you could drive."_

"_Well, it's a long story. Let's get going!"_

_As Takumi walked to the passenger door, Misaki stopped at her tracks and thought. _"How many secret does he has?"

_Takumi opened the passenger door and found Misaki, still dumbfounded. "Come in, my lady."_

_Misaki out of her reverie and muttered' thank you' as she sat down. Takumi smiled and stroked her hair slowly. Then he closed the door. He walked around the car and opened the door for him. As he got in, he immediately started the engine._

_As he drove, there was an awkward silence between the two and Misaki couldn't stand it. Misaki felt relieved when they arrived at Miyabigaoka School's ballroom. Misaki could see so many people who came to Igarashi's party. Misaki also saw some politician, business men, many beautiful girls wore sexy dress, etc. _

_It was going to be a long night. _

**-ooo-**

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey guys, how are you doing? I hope you all are fine and still waiting for my new The Accident. Well, this is the new chapter one, I hope this is not boring and better than the previous one. And I'm sorry if you find some grammatical error, typo, etc. It's already 10.58 PM in my country and I am really sleepy. **

**I also do not use a beta-reader because it has been a long time since the last time I contacted them. So I decided to do this chapter without their help. Any volunteer to become my beta-read? Oh, and I need someone to explain to me how to put a break lines in this story. **

**Thank you so much for your patience, answer, volunteer, and review. I hope we could meet sooner!**


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Leave Me I

Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me Alone

**Note from author: Well, this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this. And please don't forget to review!**

**Misaki's POV**

After having a meeting with the student council today...argh! I can't concentrate! I''ve been thinking all day about this problem.! Should I tell him about this? If I tell him, would he be mad? Will he leave me? Oh God… please help me…. I don't know what to do now! I bring my hand to my lower stomach and lightly rub it.

"Hiya, Pres. Long time no see." I almost jump out of my skin...I'm surprised that this baka still comes to the student council room! I remove my hand from my abdomen and look at Usui. He had his normal look; half opened eyes and slightly grinning. But the face and expression that I normally cant' resist and often blush at...I can't bear to even look his way! But he's noticed. He's always too quick! He's noticed that when I don't even blush...something's wrong...dreadfully.

"What do you want?" I ask him coldly.

"Why are you being cold to me?" He asked me curiously. Ugh! He's the last person in the world that I want to see! I don't want to talk with him just now, so I do what every other girl normally does... I stand up, grab my bag and walk to the door...no sooner have I taken three steps when he yanks me back by the hands.

"What's wrong?" His eyes had a concerned look. He knows that right now, I'm not even the usual, demon me. Something's up and he wants to know what. Hey, but I'm not at my most strongest point now, and plus, I haven't got the guts. I shake off his hand, hurry and practically run out the door. Never in history have I been this hysterical or sensitive... I just don't know what's happened to me.

Somehow, I feel a little guilty about being cold to him. But, when I remember that I'm pregnant now, I feet so angry with him! I hope he won't be mad with me...heh, impossible...he'll try to find out what's up. Definitely.

**~ At Maid-Latte ~**

After work, the dizziness and nausea comes again. I'm throwing trash behind the building, and it suddenly comes. I spit out saliva and acid. It's already twice today, and I have eaten medicine prescribed from the doctor but the nausea and the dizziness doesn't go! The doctor told to me to always take care of myself, not to work too hard, and I always take care of myself, but why do I still felt nausea throughout the day? When I'm done, Manager-san calls me.

"Misa-chan, you better hurry and go home now. Looks like you sick...?" Satsuki, the manager-san, looks very worried.

"It's okay manager-san, and, my job's still not clear." I reassured her. I don't want anyone to worry about me if necessary.

"It's fine, Misa-chan. I will order another maid to finish your job. It's no problem. Your health means more to me than if you work here or not." Satsuki- san smiles and pats my back.

"Okay, manager. Thanks you!"

"Thank you for your hard work."

I walk to the staff room and change my clothes. After changing my clothes, and saying goodbye to everyone, I walk towards the train-station. Without my permission, the dizziness comes again to me. Ugh! Oh, man! How much longer will this bloody thing last? I stop walking, and lean against the wall and put my hand to my head to stop the throbbing.

"Misaki?" A familiar voice calls my name...Of course I know who's the owner of that . I look up to see him. His eyes show a strange expression. An expression that clearly states that he's worried about me. I'm not surprised. I mean, judging by how stupid and baka-ish I acted earlier this day towards him, naturally he must be wondering what's wrong.

When i don't say anthing to him, that expression deepens. I avert my eyes.

"Are you sick, Misaki?" He asks me as he walks closer to.

"No, I'm not. I'm okay. See?" I try to walk, and when I almost pass by him, the world goes blank..

Where am I? Everything around me is spinning. I reach up to my forehead. I'm trying to sit up and looking around. Gya! this is Usui's place. Damn, what am I gonna do if he asks me what's wrong? Wait, if he _does_ do that, what the hell am I supposed to say? I must go now, it looks like he is in the kitchen. It's my chance to go. I grab my bag; stand up walking to the door. When I reach the door, I hear a voice calling my name.

"Misaki, where are you going?" I feeze, like a thief caught red-handed by the police. I turn around and see Usui. Umm, he looks kinda mad. He walks closer to me. When I'm racking my brain for a suitable answer, I felt nausea. I ran to the bathroom and sunk to my knees next to the toilet. The water coloring orange keep come out from my mouth. Shit! If Usui comes in here, he will definitely ask me and then, he won't let me go! When I'm busy trying to keep my head above the toilet, Usui comes in and kneels down beside me. He strokes my back forcefully. After nothing more comes out from my mouth, Usui helps me brush my teeth and wash my mouth. Why is he so silent? He hasn't spoken. Thsi doesn't seem like the same Usui I know...he doesn't feel like the Usui I know either! I feel so weak, then, suddenly, I'm swept off of my feet. I just glance up to see Usui carrying me princess-style and laying me down on the sofa. After that he goes to the kitchen...all the while having a serious expression. Why didn't he say anything? Is he angry or does know already? Thinking about all this just makes me go mad! I break down into a cold sweat that drenches me from top to toe.

When he comes back from the kitchen, he's carrying a bowl of porridge. He sits down next to me and feeds me the porridge. When I 'm done eating, he asks me, "What's wrong, Misaki?" I don't know what to say, so I'm just not saying anything. He grabs my hands and looks me in the eye. "What. Is. Wrong?" I know it. He's mad alright. I turn my head, and avoid his glare. He pushes me back on the sofa and pins down my arms. "Please, Misaki. What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" He asks me pleadingly. I'm too scared to answer it. But I have to,...this is a situation i can't escape. So I manage to stutter a few words. "Th- this is all your fault!" A tear makes it's way down my eyes. He hugs me tightly and gently strokes my hair. My tears slowly go down my cheeks. I'm crying. I'm crying really hard. I don't know what to do and what to say., least of all, How to say it! He leans back and wipes away my tears.

"Ayuzawa, please tell me. What is wrong?" He caresses my head gently. I'm looking him in the eyes and holding his hands tightly. I take his hand and bring it to my abdomen. He is watching me curiously. Even though, it's hard to say, but I need to say this. "I'm... I'm *gulp* pre-pregnant! I'm pregnant, Usui!"

**TBC **

**Chapter 1 is up. Finished at 9:42pm, Sunday, 30 May 2010. Yay, I made this chapter with a bucketful of tears. Well, to be honest this week I have tests and the result is bad at Physics. Ohmygod! I'm not going to tell my parents hehe, I'm scared... if I tell them, they will seize my laptop and I can't write the next chapter. It's makes me feel sooo bad, but I'm still writing chapter 1 for you. So please tolerate.. **** Oh yeah maybe for 1 or 2 weeks I won't update, because I have...you see, the aforesaid tests. Wish me Good luck ! =D **

**Well, I think maybe I need to edit my stories before, many peoples said its grammar is too puzzled. And thanks for JazzerDude428 for helping me. Thank you, thank you thank you so much for reading my story and don't forget to review. =D **


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me II

Chapter 3

**Misaki's POV**

"I'm pregnant, Usui!" I answer him nervously. Several moments pass but he doesn't say anything. Maybe he is shocked and I'm so scared! So I begin the countdown of doom. 1 minute… he is still quiet, 3 minutes... he doesn't do anything, 5 minutes… okay, maybe after all this I will rejected by him and go home crying...

"…How long?" Finally he says something but it makes me more nervous.

"7… 7 weeks…" I answer him, scared. He begins to quiet again. I begin to the countdown of doom again. 1 minute… he still quiet, 5 minutes… Shit! Why don't you just tell me that you will reject me? Stop making me almost dead now! Stop, Misaki. Relax… just wait…

7 min- Wait! What's he doing? He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. What the? He hugs me gently and says, "Really, Ayuzawa? You're pregnant? Really?" He asks me pleadingly. Hey, wasn't he supposed to be mad and send me back home rejected? I lean back from hug and look him in the eyes. I nod weakly but I wanna ask him THAT question.

"You aren't mad? Or angry with me or something like th-" My lips were covered by him. Hey, is he the same Usui I was having nightmares about?

After pulling away, "You talk too much. Why should I become angry with you? You're pregnant! I'm… I.." He was kissing me again. I don't know what to do and just kiss him back. I only responded to him by wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull back from him and my tears start to drop again. I must look like a freaking monkey, crying after all that.

"Hey, why are you crying? Ayuzawa?" He wipes my tears gently.

"I don't know." I wipe my tears. "I'm happy, but I'm scared too, Usui." I reply to him. Tears are rolling down my cheeks like the Hudson River. "I'm too young for this... I don't know what do now.." He strokes my head and merely stares at me...but not that usual annoying stare, this one had some care in it...some passion. "My feelings are mixed.. I'm just not ready for this, Usui... I'm so scared.. Also we are still in high school." He's holding my hands and asks me again, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I.. I'm..I was frightened, if I told you about this, I was scared that you would leave me… I don't want you to leave me." This was more than anything I had ever told Usui before. Before all this, this "stuff" happened, he would force me to tell him that I loved him, that I didn't want him to leave my side again, and so on. I Hated losing! So I would agree. But not now. All this was pouring out of my mouth like water, and I didn't know how to stop them. I had denied my feelings for him for so long, but, I guess this is what happens when you don't allow them to. You lose control.

His eyes grew a millimeter wide, but not much. I could sense it. Maybe it was the first time I had ever said something like that to him myself. He hugged me tight. "No, I won't, Ayuzawa. I will always be here by your side. No matter what happens in the future. Don't keep thinking that again, okay? All guys are not like how you think they are, you know."

"Promise me you will not leave me. Promise?" I have to know for definite. I have to know from his own mouth, in his own words. And I have no doubt that he would fail his words. He was different, when I realized my feelings, I discovered this, too. He taught me...He taught me that all men weren't and aren't like my dad. Yeah, he was definitely different.

"I promise." Hearing his answer, I hug him back as tight as I can. After that he cups my face and kissed me gently. It's so soft. We separate to catch a breath. He stares at me.

"You know, maybe we can do it later after the baby is born or do you want to continue?" He smirks at me. My face turns red and I look away from him. Just to annoy me, Stupid pervert! I was back to my old self. So fast huh? After some reassuring words, wonders happen to people who are in despair. Another lesson for me.

"No, I don't want to! Perverted outer space-alien! Baka Usui! You Stupid, stupid, stupid! BAKA!" I scream at him. I'm just letting out all the relief and frustration like this...I'm so stupid. I don't know how to act properly.

He chuckles and leans back. He stands up and walks to his room. I keep sitting like a pile of dumb rocks and wait for him. In 3 or 4 minutes, he comes back and he's holding something. He walks toward me and gives me the gentlest smile I've ever seen. He stops in front of me, and suddenly he's doing something that I've never expected from him. He kneels in front of me! I'm speechless. Wait, is he going to do what I think he's going to do? He opens a small box. And there! There appears a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. I don't know what to say. I'm taken by surprise.

"Misaki," His face is serious. "Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?" My face was all heated and beet red and and I really don't know what to say. He is waiting for my answer. I nod and jump on him, hugging him tight.

"Yeah."

He leans back and slips the ring on my finger. It's so beautiful. We sit back on the couch, his hand lightly rubbing my abdomen before holding my hand.

"Did you talk about this with anyone else?" He starts.

"Y-yeah, I've only talked with Sakura and Shizuko."

"With your mother?"

"No, no way! She will go nuts if I tell her and I'm still not ready to tell her."

"Alright then, now we will tell your mother, okay? Before it's too late, c'mon let's go."

As he stands up, he extends a welcoming hand to me. I take a deep breath and take his hand. After we get off from the bus, we are walking to my house hand in hand. We talk a lot. When we reach my house, in front of the gate, he intertwines our fingers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

I enter my house and knock the door. He is waiting behind me and holds my hand gently. And then the door opens, my mom appears behind the door.

"Welcome home, Misaki. Ah, Usui-kun's here too. Come in!"

"M-mom."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk with you, Ayuzawa-san." Usui started the dialogue. Oh, man, it's going to be a long night.

To be continue…

**Finished on Monday, June 14, 2010 at 1:47 PM**

***SIGH* I'm sorry, actually I've finished it at 14 June but I need my beta reader, JazzerDude428 to edit it. My previous name is Misaki-chan Spy, I change it for something. And I deleted my previous story because I want to change the plot and edit it again. So, please be patient. Next Monday, I will go for a trip! Yeay! Maybe, on the way of my trip, I will write the next chapter. Thanks for waiting **** Well, I don't know what to say now so review… =D**

**New notes, I'm re-writing this chapter too just add some thing.**


	4. Chapter 3: I Hope You Won't Be Angry

Chapter 3

I Hope You Won't Be Angry With Me

**Flashback**

_"We need to talk with you, Ayuzawa-san." Usui started the dialogue. Oh, man, it's going to be a long night._

**End of flashback**

"Oh? Alright, please come in." My mom let us come in. Suzuna is already sleeping. Usui sits beside me, still holding my hand while my mom sits in front of us.

"So, what is it, Usui-kun?"

His grip on my hand tightens. I'm so scared. Will mom be mad? Then I hear Usui whispering to me, "Calm down. It's gonna be okay." I can't do anything but give him a subtle nod. I trust in him.

"Ne, Misaki, what is it?" I can sense the curiousity in her words. I keep my head bowed, I can't look her in the eyes. God, I hope she won't be mad.

"M-mom. I..I'm" *gulp* I turn my head to face Usui, I know he is nervous too. His hand is sweaty too, I can feel it. Now, I must finish my sentence first.

"Mom. I'm pre…pregnant." I gulp. "I-it's my fault." I whisper. Now, I try to look at mom. She doesn't move: doesn't say anything. Is she angry with me?

"It's my fault too, Ayuzawa-san. I promise I will take the responsibility of taking care of Misaki, Ayuzawa-san. I will marry her. So.. Please don't be angry with us." He releases my hand and stands up. He kneels in front of my mother with his head bowed.

I'm so surprised at first but I must follow his action. I stand up and kneel beside him, bowing my head.

"Stop! Matte iru! Please stand up, Misaki, Usui-kun. Now, sit back." Finally my mother starts to speak. She touches my shoulder to help me stand up and Usui as well. After we sit back again, my mother sighs. It's looks like she wants to say something.

"I'm… I'm so surprised to hear that, Misaki." She sighs again. I can't seem to read the expression on her face. "But…" She stops her sentence. I close my eyes. When I try to see my mom, she's standing up, walking towards me, and… and she's hugging -WHAT?

"I'm so happy, Misaki. I don't know what to say anymore. Oh my god! I'm so excited." Hearing her sentences, I'm shocked. Shouldn't she be mad? I don't know how to act now. Happy...or what?

She pulls away from me and is wiping her tears. She takes her hand to my lower stomach and says, "Hey, I will be your grand mother." I couldn't help but smile and tears form in my eyes.

"Mom!" I cry out her name and hug her. "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble for you!" She hushes me and says, "It's alright, Misaki. It's alright." She strokes my back.

"Ah Usui-kun, have you and Misaki talked with your family?" She starts as she pulls away from me and sits back.

"I have already talked about my Misa-chan with my family but they've never met with Misaki. I also have shown her pictures to my family, they say you're beautiful," With smirk on his face, it makes me blush hard.

"Usui! How did you get my pictures?" I ask him.

"Don't you remember, Misa-chan? On your birthday, we took a picture together. So, I gave that picture to my family."

"Oh..."I couldn't find anything else to say. I'm still blushing beet red.

"I'm so happy because my family gave me freedom to marry. My family has given me their blessings to marry you, so, we will meet them next week. My grandfather really wants to meet you, Misaki." He says.

"And one more thing. I want Misaki to move to my apartment. So, I can watch over her." Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? What the hell? All this..so suddenly? He must have seen my jaw waaaayyy open. "cause he smirks.

"Usui! Why didnt' you tell me first?" My face is red, dark red. I don't know what to say.

"I agree with you, Usui-kun! I will pack her things now."WHAT? My mom's all moe-moe now! She-She agrees? I must be dreaming!

"Mom!" Before i can finish, my mother's leaving us in the living room. I can't seem to say anything. Then, Usui places his hand on my lower stomach and say, "We are living together now, forever." After that, he gives a gentle kiss on it.

"What are you doing, Usui?"

"Giving my child a kiss?" He is smirking. God, I love his , of course, i won't say that aloud.

"Ahhhh...I know it. Misa-chan wants me to kiss her too."

"H-hell no!"

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. I will give you a lot of kisses in my apartment later."

After that my mother comes down with 2 bags in her hand. She really wants me to move. Fine then. But...what about Suzuna? Won't she go berserk?

"Here are her things, Usui-kun. Please take care of her." She said as she gives Usui my bags. She also gives me a sweet smile.

"Mom!" I jump toward her and hug her tight.

"I will miss you so much." I said to her.

"Me too. Don't worry, we will visit you."

"Yeah."

"Please take care of her, Usui-kun." I pull away from her and walk toward Usui.

"I will, Ayuzawa-san."

TBC

**Tuesday, July 20, 2010 at 4:27 PM**

**What do you think? Boring? Or surprising? Hehe, well I hope you will like this chapter XD Umm, well the next chapter… I don't know about it. I don't know what to say anymore. And I have created a new story for you but I don't know when I will upload it, sorry. So keep waiting for the next chapter and the next story. **

**Special thanks for ****JazzerDude428**** for being my beta reader. ^_^**

**Andira, it's my name you can call me that.**

**Byeee…**


	5. chap 4: My New Life and His Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 4

My New Life and His Sadness

**-o-**

I open my eyes and blink several times. The sun's shining through the window.

Usui.

That's the first thing that crosses my mind when I try to focus on my surroundings. It's Usui's apartment! Is it real? I slap my face and it hurts. This IS real! I turn my face to Usui who is still sleeping, lightly snoring. His hand firmly rests on my waist.

He is so cute when he is sleeping. I wonder what kind of dream that he's dreaming? If I remember last night…

**Flash back**

"I will Ayuzawa-san" Usui told my mother. After that he grabbed my hand and walked toward the gates. And my jaw dropped when I saw, a car with a group of men wearing suits.

"C'mon, Misa-chan, let's go." He pulled my hand towards the car. Wait, what's happening?

"Good evening, Usui-sama." All of the men greeted and bowed at Usui. Wait, isn't this really confusing? WHAT THE HELL?

"Good evening, all of you. Let's go, I don't want my child and my soon-to-be-wife get cold." He commanded one of the men.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, please order a king size bed for me and send it to my apartment."

"Yes, sir." What the hell? He ordered a bed just for me? Isn't it too much? I couldn't believe what he just did.

"C'mon, Misa-chan. Let's go."

"IN this?" I pointed to the car.

"Yeah." *sigh*

"Let's go." I said.

Then I just followed him into the car. When we arrived at his apartment, I saw a king size bed was already placed in his room. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that. I want to be angry with him because it was all too much. But, I was so tired and sleepy. So, I walked to his-oh ,our bed room now. I sat on the edge of the bed. He dropped my bag and my things on the floor. He turned on the air conditioner and closed the door.

After that I looked for my clothes and changed in the bathroom. Usui as well. After we finished changing clothes, he walked towards me and our gazes locked.

"Shall we continue, Misa-chan?" He smirked as he sat beside me.

"Continue what?" I didn't know what he meant.

"This." What happened next was that I was lying on the bed and Usui was on top of me, kissing me passionately. I was very surprised and shocked and secretly thrilled at the same time. My brain froze as if someone had turned it off. What I did next was, I was kissing him back.

I permitted his tongue, which asked for entrance. I moaned when his tongue playfully toyed with mine. I ran out of air, so I broke the kiss. I breathed heavily and looked at him directly in the eyes, he as well.

He buried his head on the crook of my neck. His breath made me feel shivery.

"Let's go to sleep." He mumbled against my skin. He moved his body from mine and lay beside me. I turned around to see him. He was already asleep. I pulled the covers and covered the two of us.

Suddenly, his hand sneaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His head buried on the crook of my neck. I felt a little embarrassed actually. But it was okay.

"Good night." He mumbled against my skin.

I rested my hand on his and replied, "Good night, _Takumi_."

**End of the flashback**

Aaahh, if I think about it again… I think it's too much. Last night, it was the first time I called him by his first name. I called him Takumi. My face's reddening.

Argh… Next week, I will meet with Usui's family. I don't know… will they be disappointed if I tell them that I'm pregnant? *sigh*

Without my permission, nausea comes back. How long this will continue? Argh… Quickly, I try to let go of Usui's grip and get up from the bed. I run to the bathroom and sink my knees next to the toilet.

Oh shit! Does every pregnant person experience this? Maybe yes... maybe no. I hear some foot steps behind me. It's Usui. He helps me wash my mouth. He also carries me back to the bedroom.

After putting me in bed, he asks me. "Are you okay?" His eyes are full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile at him. He sits beside me and rubs my abdomen.

"Hey, don't make your mother sick. You must be a good baby, okay?"

What is this feeling? I don't know but I'm so happy! A tear forms in my eye. I immediately wipe the tear. So he won't misunderstand.

"Usui..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." I am rubbing my abdomen. "And the baby is hungry too." I smile.

"Okay… okay." He chuckles, stands up and takes my hand. He lets me sit on the couch and asks me.

"What do you want?"

"Umm… I don't know. It's up to you." I said blushing.

"Alright, wait here." He says to me and walks to the kitchen.

After waiting for about 10 minutes, Usui comes back with a plate of pancake with strawberry. It looks like so delicious. Yummy! My stomach growls again.

"Here." He says and puts the plate on the table in front of me.

"Itadakimasu." I take the spoon and the fork in my hand and start to eat the pancake.

"It's so delicious!" I say with my mouth full of food. He smiles at me. I wonder how many times he's already smiled at me, now? Wait! Umm… I think there is something left. What is it? I chew my pancake.

His food! Where is his breakfast?

"Where is yours?" I ask him.

"Heh? Oh… never mind. Just finish eating, and don't leave anything." I frown at him.

"How can I eat while you're not eating?"

"It's fin-" I cut off his words and feed him.

"Eat baka! You know it's important to eat! You don't want to be sick, right?"

"…" He continues eating and swallows his food.

"I'm touched, Misa-chan. Misa-chan's feeding me." He smirks.

"Baka! Just eat! Finish your food! I want to take shower, after that I want to go to hospital." I say as I stand up.

"You don't want me to accompany you in the shower?" He smirks again.

"Hell no! We are not married yet!"

"But next month we will marry."

"Just shut up! Just finish your food now! Or tomorrow you won't be able to speak again." I command him.

"Oww… Misa-chan treated me. I'm so scared!" He teases me again. I glare at him with my dark aura.

"Okay, okay… my soon-to-be wife." He chuckles.

**-o-**

After finishing my shower, I wrap myself with my towel. I open the door and see Usui sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You should be wearing this 'always' after you shower, Misa-chan. So sexy." His evil grin appears.

"Shut up! Baka Usui! Go take a bath now!" My evil aura starts to appear.

"Alright… alright. Wait here. You can read something in there." He is pointing at a bookshelf as he walks to the bathroom.

I search for my bag. It's loosely thrown beside the door. I take it and search for my blouse, trouser, bra uhm.. and panties. After finding it, quickly, I wear it because I don't want that "pervert" seeing my naked body.

Well, why is he taking so long? I'm bored. So I search for a book in bookshelf. I choose a random book. The title is "P.S I Love You". After that I walk to the couch and sit on it.

When I open the cover, a paper falls out of the book. Curious.. I take the paper and open it. It is a letter! I begin to read it.

_To my beloved son, Usui Takumi…_

_Maybe… when you read this letter, I'm no longer in this world. I'm sorry… I'm sorry because I can't raise you … I'm not holding you when you are crying, I can't patting your head if you want to sleep, Really… I'm not a good mother. I'm really not a good mother.. It's okay if you hate me so much… It's okay… I deserve it. But… please remember one thing… I loved you so much…and I still do and will...forever. _

_You must sleep well…, make friends with the other, and eat well. Soon Takumi… you are going to experience painful things but… remember… remember who you are. You must remember that… I'm always in your heart. My love is always in your heart. I will always stay by your side. Always._

_And if you start to like someone even love someone. Choose them based on your heart. If your heart tells, don't just follow it. Someday you will find it… the woman that will love you back so much. I love you, Takumi. Love you so much… _

_Goodbye Takumi… _

_Love, Mom_

My tears slowly fall. It was so sad. I don't know much about him..but when I read this… It feels like I've known him for years. I think I can feel his pain..

**-o-**

**Normal POV**

"Misaki, I've finished. Let's-" He pauses when he sees Misaki burst out in tears.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Usui walks over to Misaki. Usui finds the novel and the letter in her hands. Seeing Usui, Misaki stands up and hugs him.

"It's okay… it's alright…" He hugs Misaki back and pats her head. She can't hold back her tears so she lets them fall. She tightens her hold on Usui. Her tears keep falling down her cheeks. After a while… Misaki calms down, and both of them sit back on the couch.

"So… you read this?" He asks.

"I'm… I'm sorry-" He presses his finger on her lips. Then he takes the letter and stares at it.

"Well… this letter is so important to me… I don't know… when I read this.. I feel like my mother is beside me, patting my head…" He pauses. "When I was younger about… maybe 10 years old, I was so lonely. Everything I do is staring at the other all the day. I'm so lonely because everyone was busy with their own business. Seeing me alone, my grandfather gave me this letter…"

"He said, 'This is from your mother to you… She wrote this letter only for you… She told me to don't read this letter because this letter is belongs to you… Only for you, so you must read it…' After that he left me. I'm so curious. After I read that letter, I felt so sad. My tears falling down, but somehow I felt that my mother…" He tries to gulp. "I felt that my mother is patting my head and hugging me…"

She doesn't know why but it feels like he is going to tell Misaki about his feelings. _He didn't deserve it_. Misaki thinks. She leans closer to Usui and embraces him.

She wraps one of her hands around his shoulder and the other pats his head. She buries her head in his shoulder and says, "Sshh… Its okay… you can cry now if you want…" She continues patting his head and the other hand is rubbing his back.

Usui can't hold back his tears anymore. He doesn't know when he starts to cry. But tears are silently dropping from his eyes. He grabs her waist and holds it tightly. And he starts to cry. Seeing the other side of Usui makes Misaki want to cry as well.

"I'm sorry…" is all that she can say.

TBC

**Finished at Monday, August 16, 2010 at 12.15 AM**

**I'm so sorry… if I make Usui cry. Maybe in this chapter, I think Usui is a bit OOC (Out of Character). Well, at first I want to write the letter is about Usui's feeling to Misaki but suddenly an idea comes to me. I want to make the other side of Usui. After thinking about that…. I decided to make this chapter is a bit tragic. **

**Well, if I'm not wrong, 2 weeks ago I've publishing a new story, "Untitled". It's about the continues of Usui and Misaki's relationship after Gerrard come, after Gerrard come… Usui leaving Misaki and something happened with Misaki's family… want to continue? Maybe later when I publish this story. Also I need help for the title. Can you suggest the title for it? Please… **** *withtears***

**Yesterday, I decided to remove it, because I think this story (Untitled) will be long enough and I want to focus with this story "The Accident" first. Maybe sooner or later I will publish it depends with your review if you want me to publish and you must promise to review *death glare*. **

**And because I've never thanked you guys who already review or make this story as your favorite story, then this time I would like to give a big hug for you guys. **

**The Crysalis'Whispers****; ****Crazy Computer's Vendetta****; ****worldreminiscene****; ****XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX****; ****kira23****; ****Hawa-chan****; ****LadyRin98790****; ****ashinat crimson flames****; ****reana14****; ****CutieYuki18****; ****Arlheaa****; ****MirrorOfSins****; ****R.H. Vargas****; ****lexival****; ****teddies456****; ****angel of death****; ****lovepeacer13****; ****Ayuzawa Misaki-Chan****; ****Claudette14****; ****; ****DawnOfDistructionAndPeace****; ****Flycatze****; ****ForgottenLovers****; ****ItsJooLeeAhh****; ****kazumi09****; ****Kiramel****; ****kisabloom92****; ****MisakiHime****; ****morticia3926****; ****PurePrincess12****; ****raiyku****; ****sakura0902****; ****sharky13****; ****Starian NightZz****; ****subreaper01****; ****Yukiko17****; ****YyxyandJxS4eva****; and for you if your names doesn't written.**

**Special thanks to ****JazzerDude428****for your awesome beta read ;) **

**Thank you for review and don't forget to review this chapter. Byeeee… *wave-wave***


	6. Chap 5: My New Life and His Sadness II

I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

A/N: From now until the end I will use normal POV not Misaki's POV again now.

Chapter 5

My New Life and His Sadness II

-o-

Recap

"I'm sorry…" is all that she can say.

End of Recap

Misaki couldn't say how long she stays in that position with Usui. Usui is still holding her tightly. His hand possessively around her petite waist and his body is still shaking from crying.

Misaki felt a little shocked because she's never see the other side of Usui. His painful side. She is patting his head quietly.

"Feeling any better?" Misaki break the silence between them.

"Yeah… thanks…" Usui loosen his grip on her waist.

Misaki pull away and look to his face. She notice that a lone tear on his cheek. She slowly raises her hand and wipes the tear away with her thumb. He seems surprised at Misaki's act.

She leans to Usui's forehead. He closes his eyes when he feels Misaki kisses his forehead. It brings a warmth feeling for him. Since the first time he read the letter, he never cries. He never talked with people about his mother.

He felt grateful for Misaki because her… because her, he can remember again about his mother. Even though his mother never holding him, patting his head or raising him like the other mother would, he thanked to his mother for giving birth to him. Because his mother, he meet Misaki. And now, he would have a child with Misaki.

He doesn't want his children have the same experience with him. After Misaki pull away, she asks him.

"Do you want to stay here… or go to hospital with me?" She asks with calm voice. "It's okay if you wanna stay here…"

"No, it's okay… I will go with you."

"Let's go then-" She stands up.

"Wait! I will call the car." He grabs her hand. He opens his phone and writes the phone number of his assistant.

"No, you don't have to. We can walk you know?"

"But… you will get tired if we walk. C'mon, it's better if we go with car you know…"

"I said no, Takumi! I don't need it." She blushes when she called Usui with his given name.

His eyes widens when he heard it. Then his grin appears. "I'm touched, Misa-chan. You called me Takumi. You are really makes me amazed…"

"Shut up! I will leave you now." Her face is red like a rose. She walks to the door.

"Hai, hai let's go." He follows her, takes her hand and walks outside.

-o-

The two arrives at the hospital safely. Misaki rushes to the reception and makes an appointment. After that they are waiting in the waiting room. In that room, only a few peoples at there. They are sitting down. Then you know pregnant woman… wants to ask for something.

"Takumi…"

"Hmm?"

"I want hotdog, spicy hotdog."

"You barely take your breakfast, isn't enough?"

"I'm eating for two, idiot!" She slaps his back-head.

"Must now?" He rubs his sore head.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry…" She rubs her _still-small_ swollen stomach

"Alright… alright, I will call-"

"No! I want you to buy it. I want the father to buy it. Please…"

"Fine, stay here."

-o-

"Here's the hotdog, my lady." He gives her the hotdog but suddenly she closed her mouth.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"Get the hotdog out! Now!"

"What? You don't want it?"

"I want it but I don't know. I don't like the smell. Out. Now." She is pointing at the trash.

He sighs… _Pregnant woman… _"Okay…" He throws the hotdog.

"I'm gonna vomit." She closes her mouth and tries to stands up.

"You okay?"

"…Yeah," She pauses. "Just wait here.."

"No, I'm coming with you…"

She runs to the bathroom and searching for the sink, he follows behind her. She vomits.

"Hoek….hoek…"

"Misaki, you okay?" He rubs her back.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She washes her mouth. "Shit! It's already twice…" She murmurs.

He helps her walk to the waiting room and sit her down. She rests her head on his shoulder when he slowly rubs her back. 5 minutes later, her name called.

"Ayuzawa Misaki…" The nurse calling her.

Misaki and Usui sit up and walk into the room. Mayuri-sensei already waiting for them. When they already sit down, Mayuri-sensei greets them.

"Good morning, Ms. Ayuzawa." Mayuri-sensei shakes her hand with Misaki.

"Good morning, Mayuri-sensei."

"Oh, who is this?"

"I'm Usui Takumi, her fiancé."

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Usui."

"Good morning."

"Looks like you have already tell him, don't you?" Misaki blushes. "So, how are you?" Mayuri-sensei asks Misaki.

"I'm fine but I often vomit, everyday, morning, afternoon, evening even night. I'm getting annoyed with this. Also, when I smelled hotdog, nausea came to me. Is it normal?"

"Well, it's normal for you to vomit often in the first trimester. You are still 7 weeks, right?"

"Yup."

"It's because now in your body, all your hormones is mixed up. So, sometimes when you smell something, you are sick, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Now, follow me." Misaki stands up and follows Mayuri-sensei.

"Let's check your weight first." Misaki follows her lead to the corner of the office where a scale was located. Usui waiting on his seat, watching them.

Mayuri-sensei goes over to grab her stuff while Misaki take off her shoes and steps up to the stand. Standing up straight, Mayuri-sensei come over and read the weight. Looking at her charts, she smiles brightly. "Looks like you gained 4.6 kg. That's good."

"How much am I suppose to gain by the end of the pregnancy?"

Mayuri-sensei writes some stuff as she answers, "Around 11 to 16 kg."

Misaki gasp. "Just how big is this baby going to be?"

Mayuri-sensei lightly chuckle. "No dear. The baby should be a little over 3 kg, but there are a lot of other stuffs that forms the protective layer of the womb. Okay now, sit on the table and we'll check your blood pressure."

"Okay." After getting her shoes back on, Misaki goes over to the examination table and sit on the edge. She remains still as the doctor wraps the fabric cuff around Misaki's arm.

"So is he mad when you tell 'him' about the baby?" she asks, starting a simple conversation as she starts to pump air into the cuff.

The petite woman shrugs her other shoulder. "Well, he didn't. I'm surprised. Instead he hugged me and proposed to me. Even we were already tell my mom about that."

"Really? He is a good person. I can tell at the first sight." She replies as she checks the number on the blood pressure reader. She writes the number in her charts before ripping apart the Velcro ends. She places it back in the rack on the wall as she helps Misaki sit higher up on the table. "Okay, lift up your shirt so we can start the ultrasound."

Lowering the zipper on the side, Misaki lifts the bottom of her body to pull down her skirt a little bit before lifting her shirt up until it rests under her breast. Lying straight on her back, she looks to the side to watch Mayuri-sensei gather up her equipment. As everything gets ready, she takes in a deep breath and looks up at the white ceiling.

Mayuri-sensei stands next to Rukia and just about to spread the gel on her lower abdomen when she looks behind her. "You can come up closer, if you want."

Usui looks up. "Oh…C-can I?"

The kind doctor smiles. "Of course. After all, this is your baby."

"Okay," he gulps as he stands up from his seat. As he reaches the other side of the table that Misaki is lying on, he gratefully accepts the doctor's chair, before settling down next to her. He takes one of her hands and holds it tightly.

"You two ready?"

They both nod. "Yes."

"Alright, let's do this." The cold gel was squirts onto Misaki's stomach. She gasps slightly from it, but remains still as the doctor places the scanner over the gel and starts to rub it around. Usui squeezes her hand tighter in excitement.

Mayuri-sensei presses several buttons before moving the screen so it is more visible to the parents. "There is your baby," she points.

Misaki gasps as she sees the small shape of their baby. "Oh my gosh," she breathlessly stares at the screen.

"Look at that," Usui grins as he leans closer. "There's our baby."

Mayuri-sensei smiles brightly as she watches the happiness that appears on both faces. Never, in all her years working at the hospital, had she seen two teenage—un-expecting—parents with so much excitement sparkling in their eyes as they looks at their unborn baby.

"Nah, do you want to print that?" Mayuri-sensei asks.

"Yes." Usui answers.

"Okay then, wait here. Maybe 5 minutes." She says as she wipes the gel on Misaki's stomach. Usui helps Misaki to sit down and let Mayuri-sensei to print the photo of the baby.

"Mayuri-sensei, can I ask you something?" Usui asks.

"Of course dear. What is it?"

"Well, when we can find out the gender?"

"You can find out by the fifth month but if you want more accurate by the sixth month." She explains to them.

"Ohh, souka…"

"My notes to you are: be careful, eat the vitamin and the nutrition and eat well."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"Good." Mayuri-sensei smiles.

"Bye, Mayuri-sensei."

"Bye…"

-o-

Outside the hospital

"So, we have to wait until the sixth month… why that long?" He pouts.

"I'm really excited."

"Yeah, me too."

"After we find out the gender, I want to plan name for this." She points at her stomach, smiling.

He smiles at her expression, he kisses her top head as they walking to their apartment.

"Alright…"

But they stop walking when they see, a tall blonde guy with evil smile leans against the door of their apartment.

"Well well, what an unexpected surprise, Ayuzawa-kaichou?"

TBC

Good? Or bad? I hope you don't getting bored with this. Well, I have a new story~ "Shattered Heart" is the title. I hope you like that story too.. Please read and review..

Ja!


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama is Hiro Fujiwara's.

Chapter 6

Unexpected Visitor

-o-

**Recap**

"Well well, what an unexpected surprise, Ayuzawa-kaichou?"

**End of recap**

**Misaki's POV**

Oh my God! I never expected to meet Igarashi in this kind of situation. Why is he here? And smiling at us! What the hell? Okay, relax… stay calm… take a deep breath… and… I turn my face to look Usui…. I don't know what to say anymore…

What's wrong with Usui and him? They are staring into each other eyes and grinning like idiots. They are like a gay couple… WTF! I can't believe I said that. The other people're starting to look at us. They would think that I have a boyfriend who is actually a gay and now his gay partner is in front of us. Damn! I don't understand…

Igarashi walks casually to us and places his hand on Usui's shoulder. He says, "Long time no see, Takumi!"

Usui chuckles and say, "Yeah, sashiburi..."

"And sashiburi to you too..., Ayuzawa kaichou…" He greets me.

"Ye-yeah… long times no see…"

Okay, I don't really undertand this. What the hell is going on HERE? Why are they greeting each other like old friends? Hey! Don't tell me… they are…

"Would you like to go get a drink, Takumi?"

"Oh, sure…"

"Do you want a drink, Misaki?" I hear Usui asking me.

"Okay... and I need to talk to both of you." I said.

**End of Misaki POV**

-o-

**Normal POV**

Misaki, Usui, and Igarashi are sitting at a café, right near the place where they met earlier.

"Seriously, what happened between you two? Grinning like a gay couple! Do you even GET how I feel?" Misaki shouts at Usui and Igarashi.

"Misaki… calm down… it's not like what you think..." Usui tries to calm her down.

"Agree with Usui.." Igarashi said.

"SHUT UP! Just tell me the whole GODAMN thing!" She smacks the table.

"Okay…okay… calm down, will ya? I will tell you everything but you must calm down, Misaki.. It's not good for _our _baby.." Usui grabs Misaki's hand and rubs it.

She blushes while Igarashi chokes at his drink. He bangs his chest as he coughs. Usui pats his hand on Igarashi's back. He starts to breathe normally soon.

"Damn! What do you mean by baby?" He yells.

Usui chuckles. "Slow down, I will tell you after this.."

"So, Igarashi and I are friends…and we've been frien-enemies, for as long as i can remember. We've hated each other..but we're not exactly enemies for life...Misaki...do you get it now?"

She nods.

"And if you think that we're enemies..then you're wrong…" Usui crosses his hand in front of his chest.

"Hey hey hey… tell me about that baby…" Igarashi sits with wide open eyes.

"Ah ah ah, it's so private.. at least, we're having a baby!" Usui grins like an idiot.

"Seriously?" Igarashi's eyes almost pop out from his eye sockets.

"Yup." Usui grins like an even bigger idiot.

"You are crazy, Takumi. You know that?" Igarashi's voice turns serious. He glares at Takumi.

"I am."

"What your family will do if they found out? What about Emilly? Have you even told her about this?" Igarashi slams his hand down on the table.

Usui's eyes widen on hearing that name. He glares at Igarashi. His jaw slowly clenches and unclenches.

_Oh crap! I forgot she's here! _Igarashi slowly understands that he's made a mistake. A HUGE mistake.

"Who is she?" Misaki asks, her eyes narrowing with curiosity.

"Umm… Emilly is …." Igarashi tries to explain but he isn't able to. He knows about the demon Seika...well, who didn't? Cold sweat drenched him.

"Who is she?" Misaki repeated slowly, as if she was teaching pronounciation to a couple of elementary school kids.

"She … is a friend, when we were still in junior high school and…." Igarashi finally managed to blabber out. Still drenched in sweat, he gasped out a few nervous laughs.

Suddenly, Igarashi's phone starts ringing. He quickly picks up, and then he mutters "Oh, okay" and "alright". After that, he stands up and says, "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Oh, okay then, bye."

"Bye, see you."

**-o-**

They're already back home. Misaki is doing her homework while Usui is in the kitchen, cooking. Misaki is really really curious. Who is Emilly? Why Igarashi did seem so surprised and not to mention, very obviously nervous? Now this new devlopment of some crappy Emily has started to bother her. Wait, wait wait...what if... Emily is Usui's girlfriend? Suddenly, this horrible and nasty thought creeps into her mind. It invades her thoughts. Her heart feels..kinda disturbed. She taps the pencil on her desk.

"Misaki.. Dinner is ready." Usui calls out. He leans against the doorframe with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Umm… I don't want to eat now, maybe later.. You can eat first."

"Alright, but you must eat after you've done your homework. That's a must. Okay?" Usui doesn't seem to sense anything wrong with her. He gives her a lazy grin and walks back into the kitchen.

"I will." She fakes a smile.

Yeah. This thing about Emilly is still bothering her. Why didn't Takumi tell her anything? It's kinda looks like he's hiding something from her, right?

-o-

She puts her books back in her bag. Usui's already sleeping. He has a really cute face when sleeping. She silently walks to his bedisde beside him and leans against the bedpost. She takes a long breath.

"I don't know much about you…" She mutters and looks at Usui. What a peaceful face.. he has… how much she wants to touch it. But thinking about Emilly…

"You were the one who selfishly entered my world and yet you immediately plunge into silence…you..."

"I don't know what you are thinking… I don't know if those words that you said to me are really from your heart, I don't know at all…" She leans near Usui and watches his smile. Tears form in her eyes. She quickly wipes them but it doesn't stop forming. It starts to fall.

"I just know that I love you…"

"Every word I say to you is true… I love you, Takumi…" She kisses his forehead and her tears roll down her cheeks . After that, she covers both of them and drifts off to sleep.

-o-

Usui wakes up the next morning with Misaki in his arms. Her hand clutching his shirt. She is still sleeping. He smiles watching her sleeping face. He wonders what her dream is about. He strokes her face gently. And then he notices that his hand is wet and...a little...sticky?.

He leans and rubs his thumb on her closed eye lids. Misaki's been acting quite strange. She started to act strange after they met Igarashi at the café. Now, what could possible be bothering her now?

He whispers in her ear, "You are a bad liar, Pres."

She stirs and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks her eyes and notices a face smiling down at her.

"Good morning, koibito."

"Good morning." She blushes.

"We better get ready for school, we're late."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME? You baka!"

"You are so cute when you're asleep, Pres. I couldn't help it~"

"Just shut up!"

-o-

Misaki is finishing off her paperwork in student council room. Her stomach growls. She hasn't eaten anything from since last night's dinner until now. She feels slightly dizzy. She feels like throwing up. But she can't. Not in school. Nope.

Suddenly, the door opens and Yukimura busts in.

"Kaichou, there is a problem!"

"What is it?"

"At canteen.. There is a fight going on..."

Misaki rubs her temple. Her mind is so puzzled and confused.

" Hai. I'll go fix it. ."

Misaki gets off the room and rushes to canteen. There are a lot of students watching them. Yells bangs and clangs everywhere. Another heavy wave of dizziness sweeps over her. She stops and rubs her temple again.

_Damn! This is not the place or time…_

When the boys notices that the demon president was already at the scene, they stop fighting. Then, when Misaki is about to open her mouth and snap at them...she falls to the ground.

"KAICHOU!..." An echo of voices...hollow...is the last thing she hears..

TBC

Wow, another cliffhanger, ne? I'm sorry because I'm late. School stuff, you know. So if you mind to review, please review. Thanks for the wait!


	8. Chapter 7: Fainted

Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama.

~Chapter 7~

Fainted 

**Recap!**

"KAICHOU!..." An echo of voices...hollow...is the last thing she hears..

**End of Recap****  
**

When Misaki fell to the ground, everyone there gasps. Sakura and Shizuko who were accidentally at the scene, rush to Misaki. Shizuko asks Yukimura to call someone for help.

"Misaki! Misaki! Wake up!" They call her. But there's no answer.

The boys and girls quickly surround them, to see what's happening. They were surprised to see their Demon Kaichou lying unconscious. The Demon Kaichou from Seika who always yells and in a bad temper, now lying unconscious on the floor. Sakura and Shizuko keep calling her name.

-o-

Yukimura is running through the hall. Apparently, he's searching for someone to help in this calamity. Soon, however, he sees a blonde haired guy with a pocky stuck in his mouth.

"Usui-san!"

Usui looks at the person who calls his name.

"What is it?"

Yukimura stands in front of Usui and relaxes for a moment.

"K-kaichou… sh-she.."

"What's wrong with her?" Usui somehow had the feeling something was wrong. TERRIBLY wrong.

"Kaichou.. She fainted! She fainted in the canteen!" Yukimura screams.

Usui heart stopped. It wasn't beating.

Misaki…

Pregnant…..

Fainted….

"Oh my god… Misaki…"

He reaches for his phone and calls his assistant to bring the car there. He quickly runs to the canteen, leaving Yukimura standing there dumbstruck. He needs to get there as fast as he can. When he arrives there, he quickly pushes aside the crowd of people. Everyone who sees Usui quickly moves aside to give him space.

Usui's eyes widen at the sight. There. His beloved kaichou lying unconscious on the floor. He was sure that the problem that caused this was related to her tears last night. He picks her up, bridal style. Everyone gasps at the sight and quickly give Usui way to go. He walks out the canteen and goes to front gate.

Everyone quickly follow him. The car is already waiting at the front. His assistant opens the door and Usui quickly gets in. Everyone including Shizuko and Sakura are confused. Why is Usui so damn concerned about this kaichou? What is their relationship? ha..~ but no one can answer this...not yet, anyways.

-o-

Usui commands his driver to drive faster. He panics and he's confused too. He also calls his personal doctor. He stares at the girl in his arm. He checks her temperature and her heartbeats. It's normal. He caresses her face and kisses her forehead. He hopes that she is fine.

They finally arrive at the apartment. Usui takes her up, and lays her on the bed...he stares at her face awhile, and leaves. The doctor's reached by now. He leaves the room, to give the doctor time and space to examine Misaki.

5 minutes later the doctor comes out. Usui enquires anxiously about her condition.

"How is she?"

"She is fine. Just tired and stressed. And she looks like she didn't eat well."

"Yeah, she is."

"You must force her to eat. She is pregnant. You should always make sure that she is eating regularly, and timely food.. And if she is stubborn just tell her that she is pregnant. Usually it will do."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Alright then, I'm leaving now."

After the doctor leaves, Usui gets into the room. He finds that Misaki is still lying unconscious. He sits on the edge of the bed, facing her. He places his hand on hers and leans in. He kisses her forehead. He squeezes her hand and pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Misaki."

When Usui is about to leave the room, someone calls his name.

"…U..sui…"

**TBC**

Wow, another cliffhanger (again). I'm sorry if I make you curious. Hahaha…. *laughing like maniac*. And I'm sorry, if this chapter is short. I'm sorry too for the late update. Sorry… . I'm very very sorry…

I hope you guys are still waiting for me ^^ and thank you for reading this story! Thanks for Kazune-chan! And those who review the previous chapter: **KaelaT.-chan**** , ****LadyRin98790****, ****saruke101****, ****ashinat crimson flames****, ****teddies456****, ****sakurapris****, ****MysticForest44****, aira2889, ****marmelin****, ****catstop****, Matt, dilivia takumi, ****mangagirl346****, ****Marieleva Ontal, arum, Rose Smile, ****InstantRealiity146****, and you silent reader..**^^ ya! arigatou~~ ^_!~ Review…


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama!**

**Pairing: TakuMisa forever!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – The Accident**

**Multi-chapter**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Recap!**

"When Usui is about to leave the room, someone calls his name.

**End of Recap**

Usui turns his head and find Misaki looking at him. Usui quickly rushes to her side and holds her hand.

"Misaki, are you okay?" He asks. His eyes full of concern.

Misaki smiles and reaches his cheek with her hand. She rubs his cheek with gentle caresses. "I'm fine, maybe I am just tired."

"You did not eat last night, did you?" Usui asks Misaki. He stares sharply at Misaki. Misaki gulps.

"I didn't," Misaki mutters. But she continues. "I didn't eat because I'm tired last night. So I decided to sleep, and I didn't eat… again because we were late. So don't blame me because of that."

Misaki pouts. Usui chuckles seeing the other side of Misaki. She is so cute.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Usui says. He holds her hands and says, "I promise I will always remind you to eat from now, kay?"

Misaki smiles and says, "Okay."

"Come here."

Usui hugs her to his chest and rubs her hair.

"You know, you almost gave me a heart attack when Yukimura ran to me and said you fainted. Don't do it again. Or else I will shove food into your mouth."

Misaki leans closer and buries her face in his shirt. "Mmhh.."

"From now on, I will always by your side for 24 hours."

Misaki pulls away and says, "But bathroom is not included right?"

"You want me to do it?" Usui grins at her.

"Hey!"

Usui pecks her lips and hugs her one more time. Misaki wraps her arms around him as well. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and sighs happily.

"I love you…" Misaki whispers against his neck.

"I love you, too…" Usui tighten his embrace.

_kanashii kara sugara wo_

_sonna mono de iijanai ka_

_kazaranai mama mukaeru utsukushisa yo_

Then, suddenly Usui's cell phone is ringing. They pull away from each other and after that Usui answers his call.

"Hello..?"

_"Hello Takumi…"_

"Oh Nii-san, what is it?"

_"Well, I just have an order from grandfather to inform you that we can't come to Japan next week. Grandfather is sick so we cancel our meeting to next month."_

"Ah, really? Then see you next week. Tell grandfather that I say hi and get well soon. Bye."

_"I will. Bye."_

After Usui ends the call, Misaki stares at him with curious eyes.

"What is it?" Misaki asks.

"My grandfather is sick. So our meeting will be cancel to next month."

"Ahh.. Then will you make me pasta?" Misaki grins and Usui sighs.

.

.

_1 week later.._

It is Saturday and since Misaki doesn't have meeting at school, Usui takes her to the bookstore. The wind flows slowly and the sun shines brightly. They walk hand in hand, don't care if someone find out they are together.

Misaki absolutely sure that they had found out that she and Usui had relationship because the previous incident. They go to the bookstore to find books about pregnancy. They find book 'What to Expect When You're Expecting', 'Optimum Nutrition Before, During, and After Pregnancy'. They find so many books that they cannot decide which one they want to buy. So because Usui is rich, he buys the entire book.

.

.

Misaki stands in front of the window. Looking at the car passing by, people walking from one building to another building… Misaki sighs. She touches the window and leans her head against it. She is worried about her pregnancy. She rubs her stomach slowly. Within a few weeks her pregnancy will begin to show up. It will certainly raise many questions from everyone.

A pair of arms wraps around her waist. She can feel the muscular chest against her back. One of Usui's hands rubs her stomach up and down. Misaki relaxes a bit in his arm. She leans on his chest.

"Takumi, I was just thinking what everyone will say if they find out I'm pregnant? I'm afraid they will hate us."

Usui doesn't answer. He also feels the same with her.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I believe that."

"Yeah.. I hope so.."

TBC

Ta daa….. I'm back! Please don't kill me.. I'm really really sorry… please forgive me… sorry if this is too short, I promise the next chapter will be longer than this. Kill me if I'm not. And I'm sorry for the grammar mistake because my beta-reader is busy. I need a beta-reader to help me…. DX

Please leave a review =D


	10. INFORMATION

Hello, readers… Miss me?

I'm sorry but this is not the next chapter of The Accident.

I may have some question for you about this story.

I have a plan that is to delete this story and rewrite it. Why? Because I want to change the plot, I think it is a little faster than what I planned. I want to make it longer too.

So here are the choices:

A: I won't delete this story but just rewrite the chapters and make it longer.

B: Delete the story, make a new story with the same title, the same problem, character, etc.

What do you think? Please help me! Give me your choices and don't forget your opinion too.

The decision is on Friday. So be quick!

Ja ne!

Outer Space Alien XV


	11. Notes for the last time

Notes

Hello guys, it has been so long since the last time I give you notes again and again. But don't worry, I promise this is the last time I give you notes. Finally I'm free from my big final examination (I'm in the ninth grade now). And I will continue this story, sooo my decision is I'm going to rewrite this story. I'm still trying to make the new plot, just hope I can update SOON! And I'm gonna say I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry… I have disappointed you, guys… I promise I will make a better one with a better plot. And now, you can enjoy the new chapter one that I will update in the next 5 minutes. Be ready guys!

Thank you for all your supports and reviews, cookies are for everyone!


End file.
